COR-V Token Guide
This page contains directions for finding COR-V Tokens on missions. COR-V Tokens can be found on missions 2 through 19 in the game’s main story, and on all of Burton’s bonus missions. Missions 1 and 20 do not contain any tokens. Main storyline COR-V Tokens on Mission 2 (New Century Raid): # In front of the town’s main gate. # Southern edge of the town, behind the barn with the dynamite. # Behind the north-western wall of the house opposite the saloon. # Inside the saloon. COR-V Tokens on Mission 3 (Into The Hills): # Northwest of the first pile of materiel, follow the path into the rocks. # Northeast of the northeastern materiel pile, behind several barrels. # Follow a path south into the rocks from the tent southeast of the first materiel pile. COR-V Tokens on Mission 4 (The Chief Engineer): # To the right of the bridge directly in front of the insertion point. # While in the sewers, proceed northeast past the first exit to a room with mattresses guarded by two pirates. # Go northwest from the second sewer exit or northeast from the first one, between two buildings on the northern edge of the cliff. # Southeast of the side door to the saloon. COR-V Tokens on Mission 5 (The Lost Caravan): # Go over the first bridge, through the path in the rocks to the left of the bridge, then southwest into the settlement; there will be a wide path to the southeast through the rocks with a boulder in the center; the path ends in a waterfall. # Northwest of the well guarded by a pirate, in a fenced area with barrels between buildings. # On the edge of a cliff by the forcefield; over the bridge northwest of the cave system exit. COR-V Tokens on Mission 6 (The Master Gunner): # East into the rocks from the walled bridge guarded by 2 turrets, several pirates and a sniper. # Go directly northeast from the well in the main settlement, follow the path north hugging the thick rock wall past the fence. # Near the stairs to the Master Gunner’s vantage point, behind some crates. COR-V Tokens on Mission 7 (Scowler’s End): # When you clear out the rubble blocking the mine entrance, go southwest past 2 mining vehicles until you reach a dead end. # Proceed into the mine until you reach the control room for Section B, go southeast to a door blocked by collapsed rocks, clear the rocks out with a demolition charge, proceed into the cave. # Proceed until the gas-filled corridor, find the room with the keycard (to the southwest), go southeast from the room’s door. COR-V Tokens on Mission 8 (Lumbert Rouble’s Mill): # Proceed northeast from the insertion point, across the bridge, enter the farmhouse and go into the bedroom. # Proceed north to the first lumber processing workshop, go along its southeastern wall, past the lumber intake belt. # Proceed to the northwestern lumber processing workshop, go through and exit through the back room (with metal flooring, stacked crates and pipes), break the barrel and go through along the northwestern wall. COR-V Tokens on Mission 9 (The Quartermaster): # In the first car (northeast from the insertion point), on a box southeast of a group of security bots. # In the fourth car, in a small room behind some laser tripwires. # In the last car, inside the Quartermaster's panic room. COR-V Tokens on Mission 10 (Oatwish Farm): # Go down the stairs into the cellar at the southwestern edge of the farm, proceed northwest, then southwest. # In the farm’s central courtyard, where pirate ships are parked, on some wooden palettes at the western edge of the courtyard. To access central courtyard, use secret trap door in top NW corner of map. # In the main farmhouse (northern edge of the farm), in a single bedroom on the second floor. COR-V Tokens on Mission 11 (Radio Tower Stash): # Southwest from the main entrance to the tower's ground floor. # At the eastern edge of the cellar. # Second floor from the top down, in a small room to the north with two bookcases. COR-V Tokens on Mission 12 (The Gathering Horde): # Proceed directly southeast from the insertion point, there is a hidden hatch in the ground between 4 tree stumps. # Behind the third house along the northwestern side of the town. # At the very end of the level, by a big boulder blocking the road into the town’s cemetery. COR-V Tokens on Mission 13 (Fickle Island): # Approach the mine’s southeastern side entrance (just near the main entrance) and proceed along the outer wall to a small garbage dump site. # Enter the mine through the main entrance and take the ladder beside a defunct cargo elevator shaft; upon exiting the ladder shaft, the token can be seen in the adjacent server room. # Proceed to Floor C, enter the main cave system with two burning barrels, enter the adjacent room to the west. COR-V Tokens on Mission 14 (Hellbrook Harbor): # Proceed northwest from the insertion point until the first automated turret, then follow the edge of the pier southeast, behind a blue house with profiled metal sheets for roofing. # Proceed northwest to the second automated turret, then northwest along the edge of the pier. # Find the harbor’s loading zone, proceed to the section of the pier where two snipers keep watch, cross over some planks to a submerged shipping container. COR-V Tokens on Mission 15 (More Fracking Robots): # Reach the first mining robot, follow it to bypass a pop-up barrier to the southwest, enter the room where the mine’s security bots are located (8 bots); proceed northwest through the room to a stack of large boxes. # Reach the first mining robot, follow it to bypass a pop-up barrier to the northeast, traverse the bridge; use the second mining robot to proceed southeast (bypass two barriers) into a cave system, the token is on top of a box. # Proceed down into the mine to floor C, Section B. The token is right next to the ladder, behind a forcefield barrier. Shut down Section B to open the barrier. COR-V Tokens on Mission 16 (The Captain): *Not so simple this time; there are 2 containers to choose from at the loading site, each container gets Burton into a different part of the ship; let’s designate the container closest to Burton’s initial position as C1, the furthest - C2. *Option C1 offers more challenging combat and trickier stealth situations; note that options C1 and C2 are mutually exclusive. # (C2) At the beginning of the level, in a service tunnel between two corridors, the tunnel has red lighting. # (C2) In the Operations room, eastern corner. # (C1) In the room directly southeast from the insertion point. COR-V Tokens on Mission 17 (The Jail Break): *This mission has the following particularity: it is divided into two consecutive parts, and when Burton progresses to the second one, the first one becomes inaccessible. Let’s designate the part from insertion to decent into the prison below the sheriff’s office as Zone 1 (Z1), and everything after that as Zone 2 (Z2) with corresponding insertion and entry points (near the town’s main gate and inside a house in Z2). # (Z1) Proceed along the town’s main street until you reach the saloon, then into an alley southwest, to what looks like a small market with stacks of boxes and 2 stalls. # (Z2) Exit the house and proceed northeast to a smithy guarded by several Greywater soldiers and an automated turret, move behind the house. # (Z2) Proceed from insertion point Z2 to the southernmost edge of Z2, to the main Greywater deployment zone (complete with supply containers and, believe it or not, a field WC unit). COR-V Tokens on Mission 18 (Graywater Black Site): # Proceed from the insertion point to the satellite dish, then proceed northwest to a room with mobile laser detectors (lasers are very tricky, Personal Teleporter might help). # Proceed northeast from the satellite dish, through a corridor with stationary laser detectors to a guard tower with a first aid station inside; then northwest to the second landing platform with an unloaded Geaywater cargo aircraft. # At the end of the mission, on the northeastern jetpack takeoff/landing platform. COR-V Tokens on Mission 19 (The Weak Spot): # After disabling the first AA gun, cross the bridge and proceed east, then northeast along the edge of a cliff until a small checkpoint guarded by a single Graywater soldier. # After disabling the second AA gun, descend into the underground complex, then proceed northeast until you reach a large pile of rocks (can be cleared out with a demolition charge) and a destructible wall to a small room, breach the room. # After you ascend from the underground complex, proceed northeast to a room with additional demolition charges (has 3 laser tripwires in front). Bonus missions coming soon Category:COR-V Tokens Category:Guides Category:Collectibles